Jumpin'
by identitygirl93
Summary: Inuyasha chooses kagome.They all tell her kikyo is more powerful and that she would be safer in her world.When she goes home she sees a couple of very handsome but dangerous men talking to her mom... Her life changes so much.She cant believe it. Nobody ca


**Chapter One: Thoughts**

Sorry! Multiple years IT's just that I got discouraged by outer forces to stop, and I thought maybe I should because I don't know why! But I'll be sure to update! So I'm rewriting this story

Nothing was new to Kagome's life. It all seemed boring. Inuyasha snuck out to Kikyo the undead dead person clay pot thing, Mirouku trying to get his way with Sango. Seriously was she actually ugly enough to lose to a clay pot? Uggg, disgust is what she felt.

That was life for kagome.

The woods guarded the camp. Nine o clock at night and the moon had raised high above her, illuminating her face, making it almost goddess like. Kagome sat all alone around the fire and watched the two doves fly away as she felt Inuyasha and his dead mate come closer towards her direction. She accepted everything they said about true love and blah blah blah ….. That part of the conversation was all Kagome heard. She was thinking that she needed a new life. Man after all she was a living being, and all living beings needed a life. How long could she be a stranger in her own world and be a servant…… nah a slave without love in this damned era. I mean she could have it all….

in her own era.

She thought she needed a new life. All these thoughts slammed to a stop that day when suddenly everybody started caring about her welfare.

"Kags I think you will be safer in your world plus we have Kikyo here to help us", Sango told Kagome. The others in the group nodded, including her adopted son.

"I mean no offence but Kikyo is really much more powerful than you." Inuyasha told her. Kikyo smirked. Kagome put her hands up to show that she had given up on this life.

"We really think it's best for you" Mirouku said. He was the only one sincere about the notion.

"I agree with you all, I think I just need to go back home, where I belong, and get myself a piece… of life" Kagome smirked.

"However, as a friend my duty is to inform you of future obstacles that may be seen later on while I am gone." Kagome said her small pink mouth still curved in a smirk.

"Feh, like what wench?" Inuyasha asked without any real concern.

"One thing that you might want to know is that Kikyo darling, over there can no longer see the jewel shards. Oh and Mirouku beware your dear girlfriend has a little thing going on with Inuyasha. " Kagome nodded as she pulled her iPod, turned on her heels and let the little group fall apart on its own. She would come back within a month and check on it. Before then she had her own little plans for quite a bit of relaxation, school work, and … makeover.

The others were stunned, not only at how calm she was, but at the truths that she had spat out. Kagome herself was too. "Wow , amazing how could I be sooooo freaking calm when the other just insulted me by telling me I couldn't protect myself and I was weaker than a dead bitch." Kagome thought to herself as she listened to her ipod.

Keep it movin', keep it movin'  
Feels good when you jump around  
Keep it movin', keep it movin'  
Feels good when you're gettin' down _repeat_

I know you  
Have been waiting to  
Feel the rhythm  
Move inside of you  
Now's the time, so  
No more hanging around  
Let yourself go  
And just jump around

Lift your spirits to the sky  
Don't just let life pass you by  
Nobody's gonna stop us now  
Nobody's gonns keep us down  
Now's the time to make your move  
Put your feelings in the groove  
Let it go, the times is right  
Let loose tonight, yeah

_Chorus_  
We gon' keep it jumpin'  
Everybody's jumpin' right now  
We're gonna have a good time  
So come on keep it bumpin', jumpin'  
We gon' keep it pumpin'  
Feel the rhythm bumpin' right now  
Do it like we're double dutchin'  
We gon' keep it bumpin', jumpin'

Keep it movin', keep it movin' (jump,jupm)  
Feels good when you jump around  
Keep it movin', keep it movin' (jump,jupm)  
Feels good when you're getting down

You can do it  
Have the time of your life  
Just belive it  
Jump up to the sky  
there is nothing  
That can stand in your way  
Let the groove take  
Take you far away

Now's the time to shine your light  
Everything is feeling right  
Nobody's gonna stop us now  
Nobody's gonns keep us down  
You have got nothing to lose  
All you need's inside of you  
Nothing's gonna kill the mood  
Break all the rules

_Chorus_

Jump, jump, jump  
Keep it jumpin'  
Jump, jump, jump  
It's so bumpin' _repeat_

_Chorus (repeat)_

Wow, she thought as she walked into her shrine. There were three beautiful beings in the shrine, one of them a kid, a beautiful woman, and a fatherly looking man talking to her mom and grand pa. "Mom", she called out. Her mom turned her head and looked at her with surprise. "I thought you weren't going to be home until Friday, dear", her mom questioned her." Well you see, I have decided to KICK THEIR ASSES because they think I'm weak. So you see I am not going to waste my 2 years trying to work out my life with them, instead I'm going to show them what real power is", Kagome screamed. Everyone in the room stared at her as she threw a tantrum. Suddenly she stopped and exclaimed "Oh, sorry", and blushed. She was about to go to the kitchen to get a cookie but her mom called her back. "Kagome, um dear I have to tell you something, you see these people are your family not us", her mom told her. "Aack , the worlds gone crazy we are all going to die, first ditched then knowing my life's…deary we all know your stressed but you have to calm down", her mom interfered. "But mom I look nothing like them.", observed Kagome. Her mom and the weird people chuckled. Then her mom answered "Didn't you ever wonder why you wore that ring ever since you could remember?" questioned her mom.

**So she took off the ring.**


End file.
